


Take Care of It Myself

by vaskianmountains



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Trip, Dick Pics, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaskianmountains/pseuds/vaskianmountains
Summary: [13:45] Laurent:I miss you[13:46] Damen:I miss you too <3[13:46] Laurent:I wish you were here[13:47] Laurent:I really would have loved for you to help me with this, but I guess I’ll have to take care of it myself.[13:48] Laurent:image sent-------------------Damen is away on a business trip, and right before his meeting is supposed to start, he receives a text from Laurent.





	Take Care of It Myself

It was the third day of Damen and Nikandros’ business trip to Ios. They had had the first two days off, and had spent them to visit the places they missed most from their childhood. Damen wished he could have taken Laurent to see them as well, but he hadn’t been able to take time off from his job in order to join Damen. Fortunately, Ios and Marlas were in the same time zone, so they had been able to talk to each other on the phone in the evenings when Damen and Nikandros had gotten back to the apartment they had rented for the duration of their trip (Kastor had initially offered the guestrooms in his own home, but Damen didn’t think Kastor and Nikandros would have lasted more than a couple of days without breaking into a fight).

Today, however, Damen and Nikandros would have to dedicate time to the business part of their trip and attend a board meeting. They had arrived early to the room the meeting would be held in, though most of the seats around the table were already filled with people. Kastor was sitting at the head of the table, and Damen recognized Heston and Kyrina, but other than that, Damen didn’t know any of the people sitting around the table, though some of their faces seemed vaguely familiar.  

Fifteen minutes before their meeting was supposed to start, Damen's phone alerted him that he had received a new text message.

He quickly turned off his phone's sound, and then swiped right to open the text.

> **[13:45] Laurent:** I miss you

Damen smiled and sent a text back.

> **[13:46] Damen:** I miss you too <3
> 
> **[13:46] Laurent:** I wish you were here

“Is that Laurent?” Nikandros asked. “Never mind. No one else can put that dopey smile on your face.”

Damen ignored him. Laurent was _currently typing..._ and Damen was waiting for him to sent his next message.

> **[13:47] Laurent:** I really would have loved for you to help me with this, but I guess I’ll have to take care of it myself.
> 
> **[13:48] Laurent:** _image sent_

Damen felt heat travelling down to his crotch as he looked at the picture Laurent had just sent him. He quickly locked his phone's screen and put it away into the pocket of his pants. However, the image of Laurent’s hand wrapped around his own leaking cock seemed to have burned itself into his retinas.

“Did he just sent you a dick pic?” Nikandros asked in a low voice.

“Do you really want to know?”

Nikandros groaned. “No, I really would rather not have known that. Next time, just keep it to yourself and don’t tell me.”

“I didn’t actually tell you this time either.”

“No, but your face did.”

“Damen?” Kastor’s voice broke through their conversation. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” Damen lied, even though he knew that Kastor had always been able to see right through him. “Everything’s fine.”

Everything was not fine.

Because the longer the image of Laurent’s cock stayed in Damen’s mind, the more aware he became of what exactly Laurent was probably doing right now, and the more in danger he was of popping a boner any second while he was supposed to be in a company meeting with both his best friend and brother present.

“Well,” Kastor said, “maybe we should start early in that case, considering everyone has arrived by now.”

Damen noticed then that while he’d been distracted by Laurent’s texts and photo, another man and woman had entered the room, and that all of the seats around the table were filled now. “Sure,” he replied. “That sounds good.” Maybe talk about the company would be able to distract him from thinking about Laurent’s cock.

About half an hour into the meeting, Damen realised that he shouldn’t only have turned his phone to silent, but that he should have turned it off completely, because right now he could feel it vibrating in his pocket and his mind was immediately taken back to the picture of Laurent’s cock.

The other problem with only having turned his phone on vibrate was that, while it was supposed to be silent, the people sitting closest to him would still be able to hear the vibrations and know that he had received a text, and Damen could feel Nikandros’ disapproving gaze being directed towards him.

Damen ignored both his friend and his phone.  

Which became difficult when his phone vibrated again within the next thirty seconds. However, in the end he did manage to sit throughout the entire meeting without either popping a boner, losing track of the discussion, or being kicked by Nikandros underneath the table.

When Damen looked at his phone at the end of the meeting, he saw that he had received both a text and a video message from Laurent.

“You’re not going to open that now, are you?” Nikandros asked. Damen was grateful for him interrupting his thought process because his mind had been on its way to places it shouldn’t have been while he was still in a room full of people, even if most of them were starting to leave now.

“No! I was just going to—”

“I don’t want to know what you’re going to do with that.”

“Then why are you bringing it up?”

“You want me to just ignore the fact that your boyfriend—who very likely memorised your schedule—sent you a sex-tape while you were in the middle of a meeting?”

Damen’s face heated and he quickly shushed Nikandros, hoping no one had actually heard his last question.

“Relax,” Nikandros said. “Only Kastor is still here and he knows how disgusting you two can be.”

“Do I want to know what you guys are talking about?” Kastor asked.

“No!” Damen said at the same time as Nikandros said, “Yes, because I shouldn’t be the only one who has to deal with this.”

“I’m going to regret this, but tell me, Nikandros.”

“Laurent sent Damen a sex-tape half an hour into the meeting.”

“You don’t even know whether that’s what it is!” Damen protested.

“Damen,” Nikandros said in the same tone Damen’s father had always used when he tried to explain the way the world worked to Damen. “Laurent sent you a dick pic right before the start of the meeting. Of course, he recorded himself getting off and then sent it to you.”

Having it put into words like that solidified Damen’s initial suspicion of what the video would contain—and also increased his desire to watch it.

“You were right, Damen,” Kastor said. “I didn’t want to know that.”

There was no reason Damen should feel defensive; he had been the one who didn’t want Kastor to know. Still, Damen said, “Why are you complaining? You were the one who told me that you and Jokaste send nudes to each other.”

“Yes, but I was drunk then,” Kastor responded. “And right now I’m not.” He gathered his stuff and made his way over to the door. “Anyway, I’ll be heading out. I’ll see you both tomorrow again. And Damen? Unless you plan on getting me drunk, please don’t update me on your sex life with Laurent at that point.”

Damen wanted to protest that he hadn’t been planning on that, anyway, but Kastor had already walked out of the door.

“I take it you’ll be heading back to the apartment?” Nikandros asked. “I’m gonna go see whether I can find something to do in the city, and I’ll be back to the apartment by dinner.” He gestured to Damen’s phone. “Just make sure that by then you’re done with whatever it is you’ll be doing with that.”

 

When Damen got back to the apartment, he shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shoes before immediately going into the bedroom and laying down on the bed.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened Laurent’s messages.

> **[14:26] Laurent:** Turns out I can easily do without you
> 
> **[14:27] Laurent:** _video sent_

Damen wasted no time and pressed _play_.

The angle wasn’t the best, but Damen could still clearly see the red dildo suctioned to the floor—which Damen hadn’t even known Laurent owned. He watched as Laurent took it in his hand, lined it up with his entrance, and sank down on it. Laurent braced himself on one arm placed behind him on the floor. He took his cock in his other hand as he started fucking himself on the dildo. After a couple of movements of his hips, Laurent started stroking himself with the same rhythm his hips moved in.

Damen’s attention was fully focussed on Laurent’s ass and the smooth movements of his hips as the dildo moved into and out of view.

After what was probably a couple of minutes—though Damen’s brain wasn’t diverting a lot of energy to keeping track of time, so it could have been a lot longer or shorter than that—Laurent’s hand stopped moving on his cock and his hips started moving irregularly. Damen knew that meant Laurent was close. He was proven right when after a few more jolts, Laurent’s hips stilled and he came. The dildo was completely out of view now, fully buried in Laurent’s ass. His hand had started moving again as he stroked himself through his orgasm and he spilled onto his own abdomen.

A few seconds after Laurent had finished, the video stopped. Only then did Damen become aware of how uncomfortable his pants had become. Quickly, though clumsily, he undid the button of his pants and opened the fly with his hand that wasn’t still holding his phone. He pulled out his by now fully erect cock and firmly held himself at the base before returning his attention to his phone.

This time, Damen remembered to turn the sound of his phone on again before he replayed the video. When Laurent sank down on the dildo, he let out a loud moan. Damen’s hips instinctively bucked up into his hand at the sound. When Laurent started fucking himself on the dildo and then stroking his cock, Damen moved his hand to the same rhythm on his own cock.

He listened to the sounds of pleasure that continued to leave Laurent as he pleasured himself on the dildo, and Damen couldn’t help but produce similar sounds of his own. When Laurent was close to his orgasm, his sounds became needier and changed into whimpers, and when he came, he moaned loudly.

Damen rewound the last 30 seconds of the video. He watched again as Laurent felt his orgasm come upon him and then spilled onto himself. Damen’s own hips had started bucking up into the movement of his hand at point. He knew it would only take a couple of seconds before he would come himself.

He quickly switched from Laurent’s video to his camera. He moved his phone to get his cock in frame and quickly swiped to _video_. He pressed _start recording_ just in time before he came. When a drop of his come landed on the camera lens of his phone, he pressed _stop recording_.

He let his phone fall onto his chest, and allowed himself a couple of minutes to recover himself. When he picked up his phone again, he wiped it clean on his shirt. He went to his camera roll and watched the video he had just made.

Damen had taken dick pics before, but never actually recorded himself. It was strange—although, he didn’t think it looked bad—to watch his own hand stroke himself through his orgasm until the video stopped when the screen went blurry from the drop of come that had landed on the camera lens.

He went back to Laurent’s messages, selected the video as attachment, and pressed _sent_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [vaskianmountains](https://vaskianmountains.tumblr.com/)


End file.
